Kenji Hiroshi
:* :* | occupation =Numerous: *Professional Poker Player *Mechanic at Kori Autos *Blacksmith | previous occupation =Numerous: *Head-Captain of the Ryū Order *Ryūjin of Horiwari *Instructor at the Yuengiri Academy *Unofficial member of the 11th Division *Leader of Kenji's Bounty Hunting Agency *Leader of Kenji's Patrol Team *Member of the Shiseiten | team =Numerous: *Kusaka Kori | previous team =Numerous: *Ryū Order *Visored *The Rogues *Shūten *Gotei 13 *Shiseiten | partner =Numerous: *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Van Satonaka *Kei Yume *Kusaka Kori | previous partner =Numerous: *Ryū Order :*Ino Hiroshi :*Kazuma Nishiki :*Rikimaru Ichinose :*Dastan Shiba *Visored :*Shinji Hirako :*Kensei Muguruma :*Lisa Yadōmaru *The Rogues :*Van Satonaka :*Kei Yume *Shūten :*Fujimoto Nakamura :*Hiei Yamashin :*Shiro Natsume *Gotei 13 :* :*Ryan Kuchiki | base of operations =Numerous: *Horiwari :*Kenji's Bar * :* :*Grat *Soul Society :*Seireitei | marital status = Widower | education =Numerous people and institutes: People: *2nd Division Members :*Anika Shihōin *4th Division Members :*Garian Shinjo :*Takeshi Shinjo *5th Division Members :*Nikkō Shiba :*Koichi Hiroshi :*Ryōta Hachirō *6th Division Members :*Sōritsu Kuchiki :* *7th Division Members :*Yūyami Shiba *11th Division Members :* :* *13th Division Members :*Nasu Shiba *Rouge Shinigami :*Maki Zhijun :*Rikimaru Ichinose :*Kyoaku Institutes: *Shinō Academy *Yuengiri Academy *Heisekai Academy | family =Parents: *Dastan Shiba (Father) *Aiko Shiba (Mother) Immediate family: *Ino Hiroshi (Wife, deceased) *Shinrei Kurosaki (Son with Eri) *Lisa Hiroshi (Daughter with Lisa) *Kentaro Hiroshi (Son with Ino) *Hotaru & Akira Hiroshi (Twin sons with Ino, deceased) *Kay Hiroshi (Daughter with Ino) Lovers: *Eri Kurosaki *Lisa Yadōmaru Siblings: *Meian Shiba (Oldest brother, deceased) *Rosuto Shiba (Older brother) *Kireina Kori (Older sister, deceased) Adoptive family: *Koichi Hiroshi (Adopted father) *Annora Hiroshi (Adopted mother) *Yūri Hiroshi (Adopted cousin) Through marriage: *Kusaka Kori (Brother-in-law) *Hawke Kori (Nephew) *David Kori (Nephew) *Tomoko (Niece) | clan(s) =Numerous: *Shiba clan *Kori clan *Hiroshi clan | status = Semi-active | shikai =Dependent: *Aoi Inazuma (Former) *Sanmiittai (Former) *Raijin (Current. True Zanpakutō) | bankai =Numerous: *Aoi Inazuma Kasō (Former) *Sanmiittai Seikatsu Shinsei (Former) *Junsui Raijin (Current. True Zanpakutō) | resurreccion =Numerous: *Shōkyaku: Aoi Inazuma (Former) *Shōkyaku: Sanmiittai (Former) *None (Current) }} Rōnin Shiba (浪人芝, Masterless Shiba), better known by his adopted name of Kenji Hiroshi (健児博, Hiroshi Kenji) and alternatively as Kenji Shiba (柴建次, Shiba Kenji), is a legendary Tsuji feared throughout the realms as the Archon of Storms (嵐のアルコン, Arashi no Arukon), the Sword Saint (剣聖, Sword Saint) and the Morning Prince (朝王子, Asaōji). Sometime following The Collapse Kenji adopted a new moniker: Takemikazuchi, which he said was taken from a God of thunder and swords. Kenji was the youngest son of Dastan and Aiko Shiba and the godson and apprentice of Anika Shihōin. Meian, Rosuto and Kireina where his siblings. He eventually formed a family of his own. He fathered children with Eri Kurosaki, Lisa Yadōmaru and Ino Choyo, and married Ino. His children, in order, include Shinrei Hiroshi, Lisa Hiroshi, Kentaro Hiroshi, Kitsui Sanretsu, Hotaru Hiroshi, Akira Hiroshi and Kay Hiroshi. As a younger man Kenji revived the Yuengiri philosophy, fought on the side of Anika Shihōin and the Gotei 13 during the , and fought as an ally to Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Shinji Hirako during the . He eventually formed and led the Ryū Order and was a major contributing figure in the war against Averian, whom he often met face-to-face on the battlefield alongside Van Satonaka and Kei Yume, who where his trusted allies, fierce rivals, and close friends. His dedication to freedom as an ideal, his formidable prowess as a warrior, and his unique talent to make seemingly impossible and insurmountable tasks possible has forged him into a legendary figure throughout the realms, with even the Godly Tenjin openly regarding him as a threat. In addition he was openly regarded as a dangerous and unpredictable individual by three generations of the Central 46, who labelled him a criminal. After the war with Averian, Kenji turned his attention towards Oda Kōhai and Heisekai, whilst training his children to eventually take up his mantle. Alongside his childhood friend and rival, Kusaka Kori, the duo destroyed Oda's primary Battle Doll and left his plans in tatters, though this had the unforeseen side-effect of driving Oda's supposed sister, Shiawase Kōhai, to action. Following the Collapse Kenji seemingly took up the life of an average in the , becoming a professional poker player and part-time mechanic, and rarely intervened in matters dealing with the spiritual world at large; this stemmed from the combined deaths of his wife, Ino, his twin sons, and brother, Meian, and sister, Kireina. Whilst he declared that he would watch the realms burn, seemingly having lost his drive, time eventually eroded this notion and when Kei Yume required assistance it was the rock that broke the camel's back: Kenji took up his Zanpakutō once more and subsequently went to war with Averian and his Espada, the resurgent Imawashī, the secretive Kikkashō, as well as anyone else who threatened what he held dear. He beat The Outsider and Averian to the Serenity Jewel, which Kei had been sealed inside, and kept it safe from them whilst working to free his friend from within. To aid in his task he enlisted the aid of Lisa Yadōmaru, Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura. Throughout Parts I, II and III of the series Kenji served as the authors primary protagonist, but has since fallen into the role of an advisor and supporting character per the beginning of Part IV; his son took his place as primary protagonist, and his daughter replaced him as the main source of information for their allies. He does, however, return to his original role on a number of occasions, and thus could be considered the secondary protagonist of the series going forward. Appearance Kenji is a man with a youthful appearance despite his advancing age. He has only recently started to go grey, despite being at least sixteen centuries old, and hasn't a wrinkle at all. His physical appearance is similar to , though as relatives this is understandable, though the likeness is uncanny enough for people who don't know of Kenji's connection to the Shiba clan to compare the two. Sōritsu Kuchiki initially suspected Kenji of being a member of the Shiba clan based solely on his and Kaien's likeness, though he also noted them to hold similar views. Kenji is muscular, tends to wear the standard Shinigami attire with varying colour schemes, wears his black hair spiked and in an unruly fashion and almost always dons a haori which once belonged to Van.Righting some Wrongs He has also, on very rare occasions, tied his hair up in a ponytail.Embracing the Dark: Kenji's Vengeance Of his appearance perhaps Kenji's strangest trait is his shifting eye tone. Under normal circumstances his eyes are a shade of aqua green, but under the influence of his Shikai, Kyoaku or his Hollow powers his eyes turn violet, red and yellow respectively. Kenji has worn a multitude of outfits throughout his long life, some of which have become his staple colours. His first, donned after leaving the Soul Society, was dark blue with the emblazoned on the back.Into The Sunset: A Meeting Pre-determined By Fate The second, which he took to wearing after the formation of the Ryū Order, was regulation black accompanied with a red haori he often discarded prior to battle.Meeting of Swordmasters: Kenji vs. Sanada His third, which was what many called his "war attire" was sleeveless and backless to accommodate the use of Shunkō, which he accompanied with a white haori similar to those of the Gotei 13 Captains as well as a black gauntlet upon his left arm. His current is a mixture of the first and third, sleeveless, with a long-sleeved white haori that once belonged to Van, which Kenji would later emblazon with the Yin and Yang symbol on the back as before.Righting some Wrongs Following the Collapse, which saw Kenji relinquish his role as a Shinigami and take up civilian life in Grat, he has changed drastically. He has allowed his hair to grow out long (though much of this growth occurred prior to the Collapse) and he no longer wears his old colours at all, the only exception being the fact he retains Van's old haori. Kenji now wears civilian clothing, usually in the form of denim jeans and leather jackets, though when he works the forge he tends to-do-so shirtless. On the rare occasion he does appear as a Shinigami once more he typically dons a sleeveless black kosode and a long padded black scarf, accompanied by tight-fitting black jeans and a pair of tight-fitting black sandals. The only constant carried over from his older uniforms is the white haori he dons; it is the same haori he took as a reminder of his vow to defeat his impostor for the injuries he inflicted upon Van. A newer additive was the necklace he appeared to wear. Kenji donned a green jewel commonly worn around the neck, shaped in the form of a diamond with extended points, which bore an exact likeness to the Serenity Jewel of the Yume Clan. He claims this jewel serves as homage to his lifelong friend and ally Kei Yume, though this was merely a diversion; this was, in fact, the actual Serenity Jewel. Following the Collapse Kei was sealed within the gem, which became a target of The Outsider. Kenji seized it first to protect his old friend. File:Kenpersonality.jpeg|Kenji as a child during his tenure within the Shinō Academy. File:Kenjiearlypart1.jpg|Kenji's appearance during early Part I. File:Kenji_blue_kimono.jpg|Kenji's appearance during mid-to-late Part I. File:Kenji_Hiroshi_laid_back.jpg|Kenji's appearance during early-to-mid Part II. File:Kenji_Liberation_Saga.jpg|Kenji's appearance from the end of Part II towards the middling stages of Part III. File:Kenjipart4.jpg|Kenji's appearance from the end of Part III into Part IV. Personality Kenji is kind, helpful and generally an all around nice guy;User blog:Njalm2/Top 10 Most Powerful Characters at least until you piss him off, at which point you'll be lucky to escape with your life.Invading the Dark Depths Kei Yume went as far as to say that excessive violence wasn't Kenji's way and that the violence propagated by his doppelganger just wasn't in-line with Kenji's character,His True Colors? though the validity of this statement was later called into account when Kenji revealed this doppelganger was in fact his manifested Hollow powers; which had once supplemented Kenji's rage centers enough that he ripped a man's head off after crushing his windpipe. As such by no means is Kenji the gentle lamb some paint him as; he'd as quickly kill some people without a shred of remorse, and has often done so even when the option of mercy could have been entertained. Following Kenjiro's brutal attack on Van Satonaka, for example, Kenji vowed to see his attacker dead, and even took one of Van's haori with him just as a reminder of that vow. He has worn it even after exacting his vengeance. He was also easily angered and prone to fits of rage, especially in his youth, which tended to get him into trouble; especially with Anika Shihōin, though even as an adult he can still sufficiently lose the head and go on a rampage.Darkest PursuitsLight in the Darkness He also became less perceptive as a result, though this did lesson in later years; for he always fought against Averian whilst enraged and suppressed his Inner Hollow with much the same emotion ruling his thoughts.Bleach: War of the Worlds In his youth Kenji was a carefree flirt and a womaniser who once complained when Shinji caught him, as it wasn't a gorgeous woman.Blood War Inquel IV He ran from one relationship into another, which included Eri Kurosaki, Lisa Yadōmaru, and Ino Choyo. His relationship with these woman led to the birth of six children; one to Eri, one to Lisa, and four to Ino. He would eventually marry Ino though the Collapse resulted in her death. Sometime after this Kenji and Lisa, based on a mixture of loneliness and adrenaline, rekindled their old relationship and became lovers once more. Outside the stresses of battle and leadership, Kenji has repeatedly demonstrated his good nature and jolly attitude, particularly when with those he considers his close friends.Storms over Kagamino When he first discovered he fathered a child with Eri she neglected to tell him about, Kenji met the news with joy, even though the circumstances where dire; he then offered to look after the child, who he then named: this child was Shinrei Hiroshi.Coincidental Meetings When he's with his friends he maintains an almost childish attitude that frequently annoys his student Akiye, who often reprimands both him and Kusaka for their antics.Unveiling the Grand Scheme Once he and Kusaka start bickering it isn't an odd thing to have all other matters put on hold, an example being when they planned to reveal Oda Kōhai's plans, only to have the explanation derailed by their childish tendencies. However, despite this attitude, when push comes to shove Kenji can be the epitome of calm and seriousness and by no means is he naive. When he finally confronted Oda alongside Kusaka he did so without any of his apparent childishness.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter This good natured spirit also extended to matters of trust. Even as a young man he wasn't one to be suspicious when meeting new people; some would even say he was too quick to trust as he was nothing but courteous to Van and his friends and even put his own life on the line to help Van in his struggle against his Inner Hollow.Into The Sunset: A Meeting Pre-determined By Fate He did this in spite of the fact he had just met Van and company that exact same day; perhaps because he felt a kinship with the young man for Kusaka hinted much later that he had gone through something very similar when Kenji's own Inner Hollow had threatened to gain dominance.Kenji's Awakening: The Brutal Battle for Control! Though it could be argued he was merely following the examples of Kei and Shinji, who had helped him in much the same way as he helped Van. As time progressed Kenji has mellowed tremendously, to the point he told Averian that his head could not be bought with cheap taunts.Return of the Legend He rarely engages in battles at all anymore and when he does he takes his time, almost as if he where out on a leisurely stroll. He only loses his temper rarely and likes toying with his opposition; the latest victim of this was Oda.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Tsuji Unbound He acts even worse when alongside Kusaka, in part to their childish tendencies and general rivalry. The two easily dominated Oda during the initial stages of their conflict, and even when Oda seemingly took the upper-hand against them by temporarily sealing their Shinigami power, the two where merely playing at a charade to demoralize the man. They even came to a shared agreement that they'd let Oda return to his old legendary strength just so they could test the depths of their own powers against him, safe in the belief that if they failed to finish him, their fused state, Jiyū, could do so easily. However, when outmatched, Kenji knows his limits and when to ask for help. When faced with a revived Averian he immediately put a plan into motion that would hopefully result in him and Kusaka gaining the necessary power to topple their adversary.Averian's Proposal Kenji has often loudly protested the believe that he is protective as he often cites Kusaka as the guardian of the group instead, even when he raids enemy strongholds to rescue his dearest friends. One of the reasons he engaged Averian in combat at all was because the first time he did so he was alongside Van and didn't want to see one of his best friends hurt fighting a foe neither could've hoped to defeat one-on-one at the time. When he found out that his children had been attacked by Kenjiro Hiroshi, who was actually his manifested Hollow powers, Kenji, in his quite fury upon finding the him, immediately released his Bankai and fought just like he used to with his Hollow mask donned; angry, ruthless and wholly uncaring of the destruction his wayward powers could cause. As long as he slaughtered Kenjiro the ends justified the means.Rage of the Heavens Perhaps due to this it is no surprise he is feared by those in positions of power. By the classification of the Central 46 Kenji is considered a dangerous future element. This boils down mainly to the way his ideals are viewed by the governing body of Soul Society; for they view Kenji as a good yet chaotic individual who needs constant monitoring.User blog:Njalm2/Alignments He happily goes out of his own way to help others and save innocents, even should he have to put his own life on the line to do so; often complaining about people calling him "protective" afterwards. The fact he's bound by no rules or authority but those he sets himself is also a contributing factor. As head of the Ryū Order with what is essentially an army of fanatical followers at his beck and call, the Central 46 are perfectly justified in being wary of the man; though Kenji himself delights in this. He believes that peace can only reign when a deterrent is in place and views himself as one such deterrent. Kenji has saved the day or resolved a conflict so many times now that he takes most things in his stride, without surprise or overreaction. During the Tower of Night Incident, in which Averian managed to tear the veil between alternate worlds, Kenji moved between the worlds fixing the tears until he at last met an alternate version of himself.Tower of Night: Disaster Strikes Aside from thinking that the odds of such an occurrence where so low that it was almost impossible he still reacted without much outward show of surprise. Afterwards he demonstrated another trait; he held this alternate version of himself to the same high standards he holds himself to, and expressed an interest to train and prepare this younger version to eventually combat that worlds Averian.Tower of Night: Resolve Renewed One can infer from this that Kenji sees it as a form of fate for he and Averian to clash, especially considering he has gone to such lengths to combat him. Kenji has a scant list of likes and a much larger one for dislikes, his wives cooking being amongst the top, though he misses it now that he can't have it following Ino's death. He is partial to a and prefers and , and is also a known smoker of s. He supports , as does his son Kentaro, and one of his preferred settings is watching the match with a drink to-hand.Kenji gone Mad? Following the Collapse it can be argued that Kenji lost a great deal of his drive as he now spends his days tinkering on old cars and his nights visiting strip-joints, and the time in-between drinking far too much. Kusaka, who runs the garage alongside Kenji, states he is a completely changed man. He explains that Kenji always had his friends by his side and that the Collapse had taken so many of them at once that the fight was, quite literally, kicked out of him and then some; even Kusaka cannot coax him into even a friendly fight. He doesn't appear to care about defending the Spirit Cycle as he did in the past, or even whether or not Averian is stopped from destroying everything in front of him, feeling it is the duty of others to rise and challenge him. Kenji believes that he has sacrificed enough for the world and those in it and would quite happily watch it burn. If push came to shove he may even aid in its burning. Instead of fighting the grand wars of his past he has finally lot go and allowed the next generation, headed by his son, to take over for him. He does however at times revert to his old self, particularly if someone threatens what little family he has left, at which point his anger is without limit and his vengeance without mercy. His father, Dastan, learned to his regret that Kenji still watches over Kentaro and that he would fight with everything he had to protect him, a lesson he then taught the entirety of the resurgent Imawashī by proceeding to unleash his Bankai upon them. He also isn't above helping out now-and-then as he still has a knack for finding things out, but instead of jumping on this information himself, he is seemingly content to offer his son and daughter vague clues and, at times, a push in the right direction. If direct intervention is required Kenji rarely does anything but what is required to see the task accomplished; nothing more, noting less. Kusaka theorizes that there are only two people alive today who could possibly urge Kenji to lift his sword and fight for a cause again, and they are Van Satonaka and Kei Yume. Kusaka's words, as usual, proved to be prophetic. Following the Collapse Kei was sealed inside the Serenity Jewel; an heirloom of the Yume Clan and one source of power for The One, similar to the Well of Awakenings. The Outsider coveted this jewel but Kenji picked up his sword and seized the gem first in order to protect Kei, and was subsequently placed firmly at the top of The Outsider's hit-list. However, this did far more for Kenji than saving a friend, or returning the favour; it served to light a fire under his ass, providing Kenji with a goal that renewed his drive and fighting spirit. The fact he soon discovered that Kurokawa was aided in unleashing The Collapse by Averian and The Outsider only served to intensify the flame; to the point that Kenji declared that he would happily burn the realms himself so long as he could kill Averian. He reorganised what remained of his old friends and promptly went to war once more, and he's more determined than ever to make this his last. Specials During the various specials and omake segments in which he appears, Kenji's fondness for drink and competition is highlighted more than his other characteristics; he and Van often begin the segment sober, but almost always finish drunk, arguing or fighting.Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 1: Sanmiittai Revealed! The duo also have a penchant for childish behaviour that irks their friends and children. When teaching a class at the Yuengiri Academy Kenji notably illustrated it with childish and chibi versions of himself beating Van in a battle, all whilst drunk, which eventually resulted in Maki Zhijun shutting down the class and Kenji and Van fleeing from him.Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 2: Teaching Zanjutsu He later used the same tactic when attempting to explain the multiverse, but ended up offending his two counterparts as well as Van's counterpart, which resulted in a fist-fight in the bar.Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 3: The Multiverse is a Bitch When Ino and Anna hid Kenji and Van's easter eggs, for example, Kenji and Van set up an intricate plot that forced Kentaro and Haruki to gather the scattered eggs on their behalf lest they lose their gaming consoles; a feat that required arguably more effort than actually looking for the eggs would have, which was again foiled by their wives.Easter Special! An Egg hunt with Kenji and Van! One Halloween he and Van teamed up against Kei and Shiju to see who could gather the most sweets for their various children, with Kei and Shiju emerging victorious. True to form Kenji and Van ended up coming to blows before proceeding to drag Kei and Shiju to the pub with them.Halloween Special! Trick or Treat, Smell my Feet! At Christmas Kenji and Van are known to produce the strongest eggnog around, with Shiju remarking that the pure alcohol content could "run a lawnmower for a week".Christmas Special! Eggnog, Presents and Hollow!? Kenji has even after noticing that the background changed from black to white.Movement Special! White is the New Black! History :Main article -- Kenji Hiroshi/History. Synopsis :Main Article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Rivalries arc *Rivalries Part I *Rivalries Part II *Rivalries Part III *Rivalries Part IV *Rivalries Part V *Rivalries Part VI *Rivalries Part VII Days of Carnage arc *Days of Carnage Trickster arc *Trickster Strikes Part I *Trickster Strikes Part II *Trickster Strikes Part III *Trickster Strikes Part IV *Trickster Strikes Part V *Trickster Strikes Part VI *Trickster Strikes Part VII (mentioned only) *Trickster Strikes Part VIII *Trickster Strikes Part X *Trickster Strikes Part XI *Trickster Strikes Part XII Exiled Prince arc *Disaster in Switzerland *Calming the Beast Within Exiles arc *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part I *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part III *Party Crashers Part I *Party Crashers Part II *Party Crashers Part III Wanderer's arc *Into The Sunset: A Meeting Pre-determined By Fate *Clash! Kenji vs Margin! *The Perfectionist's Storms Tsuji Crisis arc *Darkest Pursuits *Light in the Darkness *Invading the Dark Depths *Embracing the Dark: Kenji's Vengeance *Darkness Lifted *Into the Light Haunted by the Past arc *Haunted by the Past Part II *Haunted by the Past Part III *Haunted by the Past Part IV *Haunted by the Past Part V *Haunted by the Past Part VI *Haunted by the Past Part VII Bount Incident *Bount Incident Part I *Bount Incident Part II *Bount Conflict *Bount Incident Part IV *Bount Incident Part V Preparations arc *Preparations Part I *Preparations Part II *Preparations Part III Kagamino City arc *Counter Operations (mentioned) *Fun in Atlantic City *The Two Idiot Pupils *Coming Together of Rivals *Prelude to War! *Storms over Kagamino (concurrently with The Weaver of Dreams and the Phoenix) *The Weaver of Dreams and the Phoenix (concurrently with Storms over Kagamino) *Winter War: Kagamino Showdown *Storms on the Horizon? Pre-Fullbringer Incident *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part I *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part II *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part III *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part IV Post-Fullbringer Incident *Post-Fullbringer Incident Part I Quincy Blood War saga *Blood War Inquel I *Blood War Inquel II *Blood War Inquel III *Blood War Inquel IV Arrival arc *Desperate Stand: Averian Appears! *Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian *March of the Visored *Kickoff of the First Spiritual War Part II :Main Article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Prelude to War *Birthplace of a Legend *Coincidental Meetings *Meeting of Swordmasters: Kenji vs. Sanada *Test of Resolve *Plan to Free Rosuto *Glimmer of Hope Introduction Arc *Averian Strikes Back: Kentaro attacks Kenji!? Making a Stand arc *Terrorizing Little Devil and The Betrayer of Hope *Inquisition of Nobility *Back to the Battlefield *Inquiry into Madness Ending of a War *Fate Plays its Hand: Meeting of Rivals *Liberation Saga *Folly of the Youthful *Battle Beyond all Limits! Kentaro vs. Soritsu Part III :Main Article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. New Wars arc *Hitting Snags *Solemn Vow: Justice or Vengeance? *Down the Path of Vengeance Impostor arc *Kenji gone Mad? *Evading a Trap *Plotting a War *Righting some Wrongs *Walking the Correct Path? *Resolve *Looking Ahead Rise and Fall of Legends arc *Rage of the Heavens *A Fight For Old Time's Sake *Unveiling the Grand Scheme *Reckoning of the Shiba Brothers *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Tsuji Unbound *Return of the Legend *Averian's Proposal Second Coming of Averian arc *A Day in the Human World *Surprising Intervention *Return of Arturo *Awakening the Storm *Mourning a Warrior *Two Become One: Fury Unleashed! Kikkashō Unveiled arc *Search for the Kikkashō *Tense Negotiations Tower of Night Incident *Tower of Night: Disaster Strikes *Tower of Night: Resolve Renewed *Tower of Night: Picking up the Pieces Part IV :Main Article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc *Day 14: Learning the Truth *Day 19: Ghosts of Yesterday *Day 20: The Beatdown *Day 28: Grat Runs Red Post-Collapse *Riki's Revival Rising arc *Tracking Kentaro!? Testing the Waters arc *Fleeing the Imawashi *Fatherly Intervention *New Resolve Meian's Legacy mini-arc *Tale of Survival: Joint Resolve The Fire Still Burns arc *The Fire Still Burns *Return of a Ghost War on Two Fronts arc *War Upon the Sands Navigating the Waves arc *Solitary Invasion Specials Holiday specials *Halloween Special! Trick or Treat, Smell my Feet! *Christmas Special! Eggnog, Presents and Hollow!? *Easter Special! An Egg hunt with Kenji and Van! One shots *Movement Special! White is the New Black! Omakes *Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 1: Sanmiittai Revealed! *Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 2: Teaching Zanjutsu *Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 3: The Multiverse is a Bitch *Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 4: The Retcon Equipment *'Sasaeru:' Kenji apparently discovered the location of Sasaeru during a mission to protect the Kyūtai from the Illusive Man, though he ended up losing Fushichō to Shinzō, only for Kentaro to later reclaim it. Whilst he initially hid and subsequently sealed them away to prevent misuse of their powers, the return of Averian forced Kenji's hand and he once again reclaimed the fabled orbs to help Kusaka and himself counter Averian's vastly increased strength. It was Sasaeru, the fabled black Kyūtai and strongest of them all, that Kenji took for himself; mostly because it refused to work alongside anyone else, proving the orb was sentient. He had it on his person during the Tower of Night Incident and used it's power to travel at will between the various worlds the Tower of Night appeared in. It was later revealed that Sasaeru was, in fact, a creation of the Lesser Tenjin The Balancer, known later as the . The fact he possesses it is also unknown to all save Kusaka, Van and Kei. Possession of it granted Kenji a number of effects: :*'Immortality:' Sasaeru grants Kenji immortality; nothing short of a beheading will kill him, though Kenji himself claims even this isn't enough. When he took possession of the fabled orb Kenji was a man in his prime. As such he will remain as such as long as he possesses it. :*'Dimensional Control:' Kenji claims Sasaeru can control the dimension as it sees fit; as its wielder Kenji is afforded the same power. This enabled him to travel at will between alternate worlds in order to counter the Tower of Night. :*'Instantaneous Travel:' Kenji can forge a pathway with which he traverses the realms instantly, without passing through the . This enabled him to quickly come to his son's aid when he and the Six Directions came under attack from the entire resurgent Imawashī despite being in the at the time. :*'Kamishini' (神殺, God-Killing): As far as Kenji is concerned this is the most noteworthy ability imparted through his ownership of Sasaeru. Normally a Tenjin is immortal; even if struck down in battle they will revive in Amenokai, and they have a massive tolerance for shrugging off pain and ignoring even the most extensive of injuries inflicted upon them; this is the reason neither Kenji, Kusaka, nor Van could kill Averian. This trait is rendered powerless before another celestial being, or celestial artefact; Sasaeru is the latter. Merely being its host enables Kenji to land a killing blow on deities. *'Serenity Jewel:' In the aftermath of the Collapse Kei Yume was sealed inside the Yume Clan's heirloom; a large green-coloured diamond-shaped gem with a hollowed centre, typically worn around the neck by the strongest of the Clan. The Outsider, coveting the gem due to its status as a source for The One's power, sought it for himself; whether he knows Kei inhabits it or not is unknown. Kenji, knowing Kei to have been sealed within and not wishing to find out what would happen to Kei should The Outsider claim it, seized it first and subsequently placed himself at the top of The Outsider's hit-list. Kenji later acknowledged this to be the reason he dropped off the grid following the Collapse. He wears it around his neck and has made it his goal not only to evade The Outsider but to return the favour and rescue Kei from its depths. *'Lesser Kyūtai (former):' Kenji has possessed all of the Kyūtai sans Musabori and Fushichō at some point or another, with Sasaeru being the most recent. During the he held both Asataiyō and Semaiumi and used their powers in combination to reverse the effects of The Zombie, which had been used on Kensei and Rose. This is notable considering that, at the time, the two Visored where actually dead and under the control of . Inventions *'Renkei:' It is unknown exactly when Kenji created these paired bracelets but he was seen to have used them prior to the official creation of the Ryū Order as he and Kusaka wore a matching set when they fought against Kaimen Kazuki.Test of Resolve The bracelets allow their respective wearers to share spiritual power and communicate across vast distances,Reckoning of the Shiba Brothers even across separate realms.Second Act: Heart of the Beast Kenji's own bracelet is shared with Kusaka even to this day. It was this device that enabled Kusaka, despite losing his powers in the battle with Averian's premier Battle Doll, to combat during the sixteen years prior to the return of his spiritual powers. *'Reijutsu:' Throughout his adventures in the World of the Living Kenji created an assortment of weaponry based jointly on the Zanpakutō template and the lesser utilized Bakkōtō template, adding his own personal twist whilst merging the two styles of forgery. The entire Ryū Order and Dragonforce are outfitted with weaponry created by Kenji. :*' :' It has yet to be revealed how Kenji forged his Zanpakutō but the fact the new recruits of the Ryū Order who came through the Yuengiri Academy where all outfitted with the Asauchi forged by Kenji's own hand proves his methods where very effective. Kentaro and Hawke both wield Zanpakutō forged by Kenji and both have achieved their respective release, showing the effectiveness of his skills at the forge. :*' :' Kenji studied Bakkōtō over two-centuries and came to greatly understand how they operate, eventually reverse-engineering the technology whilst applying his own twists. The Bakkōtō forged by Kenji suffer from few of the original design flaws, specifically the one which endangers the wielder. Whilst his Bakkōtō still possess organic components they do not overcome their wielder, having safeguards built in. Kenji admits this does restrict their power somewhat but it definitely ensures the safety of the wielder. Powers and Abilities Part I Powers and Abilities Parts II and III Powers and Abilities Parts IV and V Powers and Abilities Fusions :Main article -- Kenji Hiroshi/Fusions. Racial status :Main article -- Kenji Hiroshi/Racial status. Relationships :Main article -- Kenji Hiroshi/Relationships. Alternate world counterpart Rōnin Shiba :Main article -- Rōnin Shiba. Kenji possessed a counterpart in Nanashi's World who eventually became the Lieutenant of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. This version of Kenji was born into the Shiba clan and bore the name Rōnin, and had a brotherly relationship with Kaien Shiba; he even made the latter the godfather of his only son. Rōnin lost his life during the Collapse and imparted his last words to Kaien, asking him to look after Kentaro. Kenji met this particular version of himself when he joined with that world's Kaien to seal off the Tower of Night. It was Kenji's use of Sasaeru to travel between the world boundary which gave Kaien the idea to do the same when his world was overrun by Averian and his Arrancar army following The Collapse. Kenji Hiroshi (FC) :Main articles -- Bleach: The Coven War & Kenji Hiroshi (FC). Kenji possessed another counterpart who existed in a world very different to his own. This version of Kenji bore the same name, had no affiliation with the Shiba clan, and was a loyal of the Gotei 13. Kenji was specifically attached to the 9th Division, which oversaw the , and he was known to be a popular writer with weekly columns in the Seireitei News Magazine. His most well-known work is an on-going fictional tale referred to as The Cataclysm. Like his main counterpart this Kenji eventually developed into something of a divisive figure. Other appearances Omake Kenji's character is the co-host of an omake segment alongside Van Satonaka, where the two discuss a number of details regarding Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Kentaro Hiroshi and Haruki Satonaka -- sons of Kenji and Van respectively -- eventually appeared as frequent guests. The omake, dubbed Drinking Time With Kenji & Van, is intended solely for humour, but has been used as reference material as well. Although delivered with a comic tone in mind the information is canon to the story. Kenji is also slated to appear in a similar omake segment alongside Shiju Shūdō. Specials Kenji has appeared in a number of holiday specials written by Kenji-Taichō. These have included Halloween, Christmas and Easter specials, which are done entirely for humours sake and are considered as loose canon. Kenji has likewise appeared in various one-shots, which again where written for humours sake, with one example being the [[Movement Special! White is the New Black!|one-shot giving a shout-out to the merging of the two Bleach fanon wiki]]. Atuhor's notes Behind the Scenes *Even in light of the retcon undertaken in 2015, Kenji's character has undergone the least amount of changes compared to everything else, with his personality being largely the same since the author first role-played with him alongside Razo. *Kenji has born many titles throughout his many appearances: :*Kenji's most well-known title is "The Archon of Storms", which was originally given to him after the death of Averian. The Archon in Kenji's title can be taken to mean several things. In this case however the word refers to the Greek meaning; specifically Ruler. Thus when Tadashi remarked that Kenji was like an "Archon of Storms" during the events depicted in Kickoff of the First Spiritual War, he essentially meant that Kenji was the "Ruler of Storms". :*Kenji's title as a "Sword Saint" was originally bestowed upon him by Averian as a form of mockery alongside Kusaka Kori's title of "Sword Demon", which Kenji and Kusaka would subsequently adopt as a badge of pride after Averian's defeat in the First Spiritual War. Following the 2015 retcon however it is currently unknown just when Kenji first started using the title. :*Kenji's title of "Morning Prince" originated when he was forced to experience a catastrophic future which showed Averian winning the First Spiritual War. Before returning to his own timeline Kenji successfully defeated this future incarnation of Averian, where he was dubbed the "Morning Prince" by the survivors, which he would continue to use. Following the 2015 retcon however it is currently unknown when Kenji first started using the title, though he was referred to as such before The Collapse. His son, Akira Hiroshi, would eventually adopt the title as well, and infer that it was granted to Kenji during the course of his many battles with Averian. Trivia *During the events depicted in Desperate Stand: Averian Appears!, Kenji states to Van that he must start pushing for his Bankai if he is to continue keeping up with Van. His usage of the release in the Blood War Inquel IV, which occurred first chronologically, shows that he already possessed it. It was implied he lied in order to keep his Bankai hidden for use as a trump card in a latter engagement. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Original Characters Category:Shiba Clan Category:Yuengiri User Category:Elemental Manipulator Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Protagonists Category:Lightning Manipulators